Be Like That
by Douana
Summary: Ils sont là. Face à face, si proches. Dès le premier instant et jusqu'au dernier, à travers sourires et non-dits, gestes et attentions.  Ils ont besoin l'un de l'autre. Il faudra bien qu'il l'admette un jour.


¤Voilà, vous étiez sûre que nous n'en ferions jamais... Vous aviez tort !  
>Pour les lecteurs (lectrices) de <em>Spanish Rose<em>, voici la surprise tant attendue !  
><strong>Douana *<strong>_sautillant_***:** C'est mon cadeau d'anniversaire ! A moi ! Moi, moi, moi !  
><strong>Espy *<strong>_se passant la main sur le front***:**_ J'peux pas croire que c'est moi qui ai écrit ça !  
><strong>Douana:<strong> Mais si ! Et puis... _*grand sourire*_... C'est trop Tard !

_Ils sont là. Face à face, si proches. Dès le premier instant et jusqu'au dernier, à travers sourires et non-dits, gestes et attentions. _  
><em>Ils ont besoin l'un de l'autre. Il faudra bien qu'il l'admette un jour<em>.

* * *

><p><strong>Ce n'était qu'un Coupe-Papier...<strong>

Ce n'était qu'un coupe papier.  
>Rien de plus.<br>Dans une longue et fine boîte noire.  
>Soit.<br>Mais ça ne voulait rien dire.  
><em>Non, rien du tout.<em>

Ce n'était qu'un hasard tout ça.  
>Etrange hasard qu'il soit, en rentrant deux jours plus tôt, resté coincé une heure durant dans les embouteillages.<br>Qu'il ait garé sa voiture.  
>Qu'il soit sorti boire un café en attendant que la situation se calme.<br>Qu'il soit passé devant cette boutique précise.  
><em>Pourquoi celle-là en particulier ?<em>  
>Qu'il ait regardé la vitrine, le gobelet dans sa main.<br>Et qu'il ait vu ça.  
>Et que, durant une seconde, il se soit souvenu d'une conversation du mois dernier. Avec <em>lui<em>.  
>Il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi ensuite.<br>Il était entré dans cette boutique, la boutique qu'il avait découvert des années plus tôt.  
>Celle où il avait acheté son coupe-papier.<br>Ce coupe-papier qu'_il_ lui enviait.  
><em>Etrange hasard, hein ?<em>  
>Pour Abby, ce serait sûrement encore un de ses signes divins.<br>_Pff, qu'importe après tout._  
>Il avait demandé au vendeur de lui montrer les coupe-papiers qu'il avait.<br>Le « c'est pour offrir ? » du vendeur l'agaça au plus haut point.  
>Il en prit 4 différents en main, avant de tomber sur le bon.<br>Il avait souri, un vrai sourire en pensant à … non, ce n'était pas le moment.  
>Il tendit l'objet au vendeur qui l'avait mis dans cette fine boîte.<br>Vendeur qui, après qu'il ait payé, ne put s'empêcher de se fendre d'un « Bonne Saint Valentin Monsieur ».  
>Quatre mots qui le figèrent.<br>Lui, avait oublié la date. Il n'avait jamais aimé la Saint Valentin.  
>Mais en un instant, il se sentit gêné.<br>_Il avait prévu de lui donner ce soir. _

Ce n'était qu'un coupe papier.  
>Rien de plus.<br>Mais parce que ce n'était que ça, il l'avait rangé dans son sac puis dans un des tiroirs de son bureau.  
>Il ne voulait pas s'engager sur ce terrain-là.<br>Pas qu'un simple objet change leur relation.  
>Ils étaient… bien ensemble. C'était simple, sans excès.<br>_Pas question de tomber dans le sentimentalisme._  
>La journée s'était écoulée tranquillement et il avait fini par rentrer chez lui.<br>Enfin, chez eux, depuis qu'_il_ s'était approprié son bureau pour en faire sa chambre.  
>Et la boite, elle, était resté au NCIS.<br>Il n'avait presque pas fermé l'œil de la nuit.

Ce n'était qu'un coupe papier.  
>Rien de plus.<br>Il lui avait fallu deux jours pour se rendre compte que non, ce n'était pas rien de plus.  
>Alors, il s'était levé à l'aube, prétextant des rapports en retard.<br>_Lui_, dormait toujours à poings fermés.  
>Il s'était rendu à son bureau, avait fouillé dans ses affaires.<br>Pris la fine boîte dans sa main.  
>L'avait ouvert, un sourire joyeux sur les lèvres.<br>Était resté un long moment, hésitant sur la suite.  
>Peur et Envie se mêlant dans ses yeux.<br>Huit heures sonnèrent quand la détermination les remplaça.

Ce n'était qu'un coupe papier.  
>Rien de plus.<br>Il l'avait su quand il lui avait donné la boîte alors que l'open space était encore calme.  
><em>Oh si, c'était tellement plus que ça.<em>  
>Il voyait Ari ouvrir la boîte, surpris.<br>Et son sourire en voyant le coupe papier.  
>Son visage rayonnant, surpris en le regardant à son tour.<br>Il aurait voulu ajouter une de ses répliques amusantes, pour rendre les choses moins… .  
>Mais rien ne lui vint, ses yeux plongés dans ceux de son coéquipier, ami.. et tant d'autres choses.<p>

Ce n'était qu'un coupe papier.  
>Rien de plus.<br>Et pourtant à chaque fois qu'il le voyait, trônant sur le bureau d'Ari, il souriait.  
>D'un vrai sourire. Grand. Sincère.<br>Quand on lui demandait pourquoi il souriait, il lançait un mystérieux « J'aime les embouteillages ».  
>Le rire d'Ari, dans son dos, faisant s'agrandir son sourire.<p>

* * *

><p>...Alors ?<br>Admettez-le. Que tout ceux qui ont cru à du Tiva lèvent la main !  
>*compte*<br>1... 2... 14... 26...  
>STRIKE !<p>

Plus sérieusement (ou pas)...  
><strong>Happy April's Fool<strong> !  
>(...comment ça en français ?.. Mais je sais pas le dire en français !)<br>_*Bruit de poêle à frire*_  
>Bon, <strong>Poisson d'Avril<strong> !

...

...  
>Mais la fic est sérieuse quand même, hein...<br>Vous verrez ! 


End file.
